1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a pipe bending tool or plier for use in bending hollow copper pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With devices for bending pipes, different tools are required for different diameters of hollow copper pipe and, in some instances, it is necessary to use the services of more than one individual to bend a single pipe.